


I’m All In, Through Thick and Thin

by zcemund



Category: This Is Us (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kate really comes through to help him, Kevin coming to terms with his injury while at home, Protective Siblings, Some Fluff, Twins, a bit of angst, jack is alive thx, set a few days after Kevin comes home from the hospital as a teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:52:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zcemund/pseuds/zcemund
Summary: In the days after Kevin’s football accident, while at home, it sets in for Kevin even more that he will never be able to play football again. Luckily, Kate is there to help him.





	I’m All In, Through Thick and Thin

Normally, Kevin’s room near the best washing machine in the world was his favorite place to be. To get away from his parents, to get away from his worries, to get away from his issues. But today, well, basically all of this week since he’s been home, this room has been a living hell. This knee injury was catastrophic to him and his well being. All of his dreams were crushed. Going to Notre Dame, his ultimate dream, was absolutely ruined. Now Kevin, the former star quarterback, was just surrounded by utter reminders of his former stardom, and now downfall. Trophies were scattered throughout his room, countless plaques, plays, and team photos. 

“Why did this, out of all people, have to happen to me?” Kevin repeated out loud. He was lying on his bed, getting more and more angry as he was looking around his room. He eventually hobbled up, and grabbed the first trophy he saw, by his clothes dresser. The inscription on the bottom read “Most Valuable Player- Kevin Pearson”. Kevin instantly chucked the trophy out of the door, and it hit the wall, making a huge booming sound.

Kate was upstairs in her room, sitting at her desk trying to figure out what she was going to do for the next few days. She had sent in her college applications for music school, and she was anxiously awaiting the results, even when she knew they would take a few months. Kate then heard a boom coming from the basement, and realized that it was Kevin. Since Rebecca, Jack, and Randall were all out together for a later dinner, one that Kate and Kev didn’t want to go to, they were home alone. She instantly sprinted out of her room and ran as fast as she could to the lowest part of her house.

No matter how fast she ran, she kept hearing more booming sounds, and even sounds of things breaking. “Kev?! Kev?!” Kate yelled when she was almost down to his room. Once she made it down, she was shocked at the sight. There was remnants of broken trophies all over the laundry room and in between there and Kevin’s room. Glass was scattered around, in small fragments. After carefully surveying the damage, Kate made her way into Kevin’s room, being sure not to step on the broken trophies and glass. The sight that she saw broke her heart. Kevin’s room was completely disoriented, and Kevin was on the edge of his bed, hands over his face, sobbing.

Kate then rushed over to her brother’s side and instantly took him in her arms. “Oh Kev, it’s going to be okay, I promise it will be.” Kate murmured in Kevin’s ear. Kevin was hugging Kate as hard as he possibly could, shaking with tears. Kate kept on hugging Kevin for what felt like hours, and when he finally calmed down, she asked him what happened. “What brought this on Kev?” Kate sounded as compassionate as possible. Kevin then laid his head on Kate’s shoulder and took a deep breath.

“I thought about everything that happened on Friday and leading up to it. I had a scout from Pitt here, looking for me, and I was disrespectful to him, I was being cocky. Then, I write him an amazing apology. But, before I can send it, I had my game. But then, that just all goes wrong...” Kevin’s eyes teared up again, and Kate grabbed his hand, and squeezed it tightly. “Kevin, your injury was a freak accident. No one could’ve expected it to happen. I promise you Kev that I will help you through this, I will always be here for you. You are my twin brother and I love you.” In that moment, Kevin genuinely realized that he did have his twin sister, and that she wouldn’t just judge him for his actions. “I love you too, sis.” Kevin then replied back. At this time it was around 7pm, and their parents and brother would not be home for another hour or two. Kate could tell how tired her brother was, emotionally and physically. 

“Hey Kev, do you want to clean all of this mess up tonight?” Kevin responded with a quick shake of the head. In a spur of the moment thought, Kate got some of Kevin’s pajamas, and his crutches, and told him that he was coming upstairs to sleep in her room tonight, and that he shouldn’t be alone. Kate then supported her brother and his busted up knee upstairs to her room, where she stepped out to give him some time to get ready for bed, even though it was still a bit early for high schoolers to go to bed. Kate thought to herself about where she was going to sleep, but that was the least of her worries. When Kevin was done and in his flannel pajamas, Kate tucked him into her bed. When she told him goodnight, Kevin asked her a pivotal question. “Where are you going to sleep tonight?” “I don’t know, I’ll just take the couch.” Kevin then scooted over and made some space for Kate. Kate then obliged, and got into the bed next to her brother. He soon fell asleep, but she stayed up, sitting up against her headrest. 

Kate then heard her parents and Randall come home, and Rebecca walked in to Kate’s room and saw Kevin next to Kate in her bed. Rebecca’s face said it all, and Kate responded in a whisper. “Really tough night. Downstairs is a mess, but I promise I’ll clean it tomorrow. Kev’s really struggling Mom, and we need to be here for him. Through anything and everything.” Rebecca then nodded, and gave Kate a quick kiss on the forehead. “You are the best sister ever. There’s no one as great as you are to everyone.” After saying that, Rebecca walked out and shut the door. Kate then turned her head to the right and gave Kevin a kiss on the head too, and then she turned away and laid down comfortably, and fell into a deep sleep, just like Kevin.

Even though the night was filled with so much sadness and frustration being let it, it ended calmly, with twin siblings that love each other, peacefully sleeping.

**Author's Note:**

> um hi!!! this is my first this is us work and i hope you enjoy my favorite siblings<3 i really have a soft spot for them, especially when they are teens!!!  
> anyways, I hope you enjoy!  
> social media-  
> instagram- @zcemund  
> title is a lyric from golden by sia


End file.
